


He's coming to me

by Bulma



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mark Centric, Minor Red Velvet, haechan centric, jaemin centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulma/pseuds/Bulma
Summary: Jaemin, the weird but very loveable one, enjoys being a vampire, he gets to take care (‘more like nag’, Kai would fondly huff) of his father and adopted brothers. It’s either he’s very high or low. His family dreaded the low moments where he would suddenly run in the streets searching and crying for something he doesn’t even know himself. Mark meets the most dual human being in his 85 years of life. Donghyuck, their resident clown, Jaemin’s partner in crime, is just a child who is desperate to feel romantic love for once in his 75 years, only to find it in an unattainable human. Renjun swears the reason that they are all still alive is because of him and his more than enough braincells.When the vampire Professor, Kim Yesung makes a breakthrough with his ‘salvation’ antidote which would help their race, the crazy gang is tasked to go and protect him since the SM vampire society is “too fucked up to do anything about it,” in the wise words of their father.And oh, Jaemin might or might not have started a vampire-werewolf war. On accident of course.Are you willing to join them in their journey full of secrets, despair, deceit, lies, betrayal love, friendship, forgiveness, sacrifice?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Lee Taeyong, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Important notes

**Very important facts to remember, please do not forget them**

There are two types of vampires, Pureblood and the Turned.

Both types do sleep, but are light sleepers.

They aren’t allergic to garlic.

Sunlight doesn’t kill them, instead it kinda irritates them when they stay in it for too long. They do enjoy human food but it doesn’t sustain them.

Yes, they can see their reflections, thank you very much.

They can drink each other’s blood, not for sustenance but for pleasure, especially during sex.

Not immune to vervaine and werewolf bites.

All vampires have mating glands on the left side of their necks, a lifetime bond can be created once a couple bites each other’s mating glands.

**Turned vampires**

Originally human but were turned by other vampires (whether pureblood or older turned).

Those who were turned by purebloods are of course stronger than those bitten by older turned vampires. (both kinds are strong though)

More powerful than humans but less powerful than purebloods (applies to both kinds of the Turned).

Turned vampires, both females and males, can’t get pregnant

**Purebloods**

Considered the ‘original’ vampires. A male and female pureblood were created by a very powerful witch, the first witch, to protect her from her vicious tribe. After she died, the couple got married and gave birth to several sons and daughters who expanded their families either by conceiving amongst each other (a bit of incest, I know, but they had to expand their generation) or biting humans and turning them.

Pureblood females, not males, can get pregnant and give birth.

For one to be considered a pureblood, they have to be conceived and born though the consummation of 2 born vampires.

Some purebloods may look younger than other purebloods. That’s because they can choose when they want to stop aging. How? You may ask? If one wants to stop aging at 20, they drink their own blood 20 times (weird rituals, right? What do you expect, their creator is a witch).

**SM**

A very powerful organisation and is the official law enforcing and peace keeping organisation in the vampire society. It’s like the Volturi. Formed by a combination of different powerful clans.

**Witch**

not more than one witch can exist in an era, there only has to be one.

The witch has to be human and is mortal. They can live long lives though, about a hundred years.

One may wonder why the witch can’t be turned into a vampire or werewolf. It’s a very dangerous thing as it may end up killing the witch because vampire/wolf senses will conflict with the witch senses.

There hasn’t been a witch in the present times though.

**NB*This fic also serves as a promotion story for those rare ships which we’re too blind to see. this story will have 2-3 rare ships (who knows, I might add more as we go). hope you enjoy, I'll try to get the 1st chapter up by Tuesday, no promises, but I will try my best. See you soon. Bye**


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello There. Please Pardon my grammar, this is not even edited. Please do enjoy and Happy Birthday to our Lee Taeyong

“Faster please, yes, yes,” Jaemin screamed as he raked his nails on the broad back of his lover. He has never felt pleasure like this before, he was seeing white and could hardly keep his eyes open. Each powerful thrust sent him sinking further into the soft, thick blankets around him “Let it go, Jaemin-ah, I’ll be here to catch you,” the deep voice whispered, nibbling and licking his ear. With one final thrust, they came at the same time, voices moaning each other’s name, mingling in the cold winter air. They looked at each other, both leaning in to share a long, tender kiss. The fire burnt steadily, providing them with a comforting warmth which they relished in.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much.”

“Jaemin-ah, Nana, wake UP!!!” Na Jaemin woke up with a start, looking around him, no fire, no winter, instead – he was back in his huge bedroom. His father had ensured that he had everything and anything he wanted. The dream felt so real, so vivid and though he was still a virgin (something Haechan and Renjun kept joking about), he actually felt as if he wasn’t. he looked down and groaned, he wasn’t looking forward to cleaning up, not at all. He had dreams like this from time to time, maybe once a year or two. What frustrated him the most was that each time he woke up, his partner’s name and face would be out of his mind. As much as he tried remembering it, it wouldn’t work, at all. Must be someone from TV then.

“NANA!!!WE’RE DYING OF HUNGER HERE!!” Jaemin groaned as he heard that shrill voice, damn, Haechan was too noisy for his own good, look who’s talking, he thought with a smirk, “I wish a witch existed in this era so that I could ask them to shut that boy up forever,” he said to himself.

“HEARD THAT, FUCKER – OWW, APPPPPAAA!!!!” Haechan yelled again, whining when their Dad obviously whacked his head for swearing. Mark, Renjun and Luhan could be heard laughing. This wasn’t new in the Wu household.

He rushed to take a shower, the sheets will wait, for now anyway, “Eww lemme just change them,” his neat freak side won and he used his inhuman speed to complete his task. It was funny how his family loved human food when it couldn’t even sustain them. A few minutes later, he walked downstairs and saw his family in the lounge, minus Kai and Sehun, who were still sleeping – or waking up, because of Haechan’s voice earlier. The family was watching a random show, “Wait, is that vampire diaries?” Jaemin laughed in disbelief as he gave his dad and uncle a kiss on the cheek, a gentle, loving smack to Haechan’s purple head and loving hugs to Mark and Renjun, just to spite them. The two were well-known for hating skin ship. Jaemin belonged to the Wu clan, a very old, very wealthy and well-respected vampire clan headed by Kris Wu. When he was turned, Mark, Renjun and Haechan were already there, in that order, having been turned by Kris. The original members of the clan were Kris, a respected pureblood who was about 2000years old and his younger birth brother Luhan. They had taken in Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun, who were all purebloods. The four alternated between hyung and dad when calling Kris. Though Luhan was their uncle, he insisted on being called hyung. “Uncle makes me feel old,” he whined. This was when Jaemin was first introduced to the family many years ago. Renjun would scoff and roll his eyes. “But you are old…..uncle.”

“You know what I mean, brat.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol, just like Kai and Sehun, were a bonded pair. They were rarely at home and were the type of people who never liked living in one place. “It’s itchy,” Chanyeol would complain. They loved travelling and never got tired of it despite their age. They would visit home time to time though, with loads and loads of gifts.

Luhan laughed at Jaemin’s question, “Yeah, it’s funny don’t you think.” The younger vampire rolled his eyes fondly, “But they got some facts right though,” he said, cuddling next to him. “Rumour has it **_THE_** Lee Eunhyuk and Shindong created the shows story idea just for the fun of it,” Renjun said as he flipped a page from his book. Kris scoffed, “I would believe it if I were you, the guys are idiots.” Everyone laughed at that, the Wu patriarch was funny even without meaning to. Shindong and Eunhyuk were part of the SM Society inner circle – in fact, they were part of the original founders of the esteemed society which was responsible for law enforcement (it was like the CIA, FBI, the president, all at once). The leaders of SM were called Super Junior, the inner circle where Eunhyuk and Shindong belonged to. When SM was first formed, Kris politely declined to join the society, though he sometimes assisted in some missions.

“Hey hyung, it’s rude to speak of royalty like that,” Kai reprimanded Kris as he came down the stairs with a sleepy looking Sehun holding his hand. The Wu patriarch only rolled his eyes, “Royalty,” then scoffed again. The two greeted the others with Sehun gently smacking Haechan’s head for waking them up and Kai tickling the life out their resident sun. Jaemin smiled fondly at the scene and left for the kitchen. “Want any help, Nana?” Mark offered. The pink haired male smiled and nodded. Mark was the first one to be turned followed by Renjun, Haechan then him. Despite being the oldest amongst the 4 of them, he was a bit socially awkward with none family members, which they teased him to no end, out of love of course. The purebloods in the family trusted him the most, amongst the 4 of them, the least trusted being Jaemin and Haechan (for obvious reasons).

Breakfast was ready in the next few minutes and the family sat down, enjoying their food and telling stories. Jaemin remembered the embarrassing story of Mark that he so wanted to share. “Guys, Mark -” he couldn’t finish the sentence as he felt a stabbing pain in his head. He dropped his chopsticks and clutched his head helplessly. Everyone froze. This wasn’t the first time yet they never got used to this painful moment. The pain got worse, it was a thousand pins were being stabbed back and forth in his head. the pain was now spreading to his heart now and he suddenly felt as if there was a hole in it. “Make it stop make it stop,” he kept chanting, clutching his literally aching heart now. All of a sudden, a thought struck him _– I need to find_ – he stood up with a start, knocking his chair to the ground, and ran to the first room- he couldn’t find it. He ran to the 2nd one and still he couldn’t find it, increasing the hole in his chest. He could hear people following him but he paid them no mind, he just needed to find it so bad. The more he couldn’t find it, the more the pain in his heart and head increased. He finally went to his room, “Must be here, has to be here,” he turned to his family who had followed him (though in that moment he only had a vague of who they were), the younger ones were held by the older ones who always advised them to hold back.

Tears of frustration gathered in his eyes, “Help me please, I need to find – HELP ME!!” The tears finally cascaded endlessly on his beautiful face and he dropped helplessly to the floor, still clutching his head. that’s when Sehun rushed to gather him in his arms and gently kissed his forehead, “Shhh honey, we’re here, what is it that you’re looking for?” the younger vampire finally calmed down, getting his bearings back, “I don’t know hyung, I just don’t know.” He cried in frustration making his family ache with him. Kris walked to them, “Sehun, go get him a glass of blood please?” the younger was reluctant but ended up complying and rushed downstairs with his vampire speed. Kris then drew his youngest in his arms and carried the crying boy to his bed and tucked him in. Sehun came back and the patriarch finally gave the go ahead for the rest of the family to come closer. The ‘children’ all rushed to him with the elders following behind. “Make sure you don’t overwhelm him ok?” Kai instructed softly. After making sure that everything was in order, the purebloods left the younger ones outside, but not without kissing their youngest member on the head. since the bed was king sized, they could all fit in. They didn’t say anything, just their presence was enough. After some time, Jaemin succumbed to sleep and they let him be. They went downstairs and just joined the elders in the lounge, no one felt like eating anymore.

About an hour later, they heard some shuffling from downstairs and saw Jaemin come down with a sleepy but happy smile. “Don’t tell me you all ate without me, meanies,” he whined cutely. It was as if the previous incident never took place and that pained them even more.

****

The young brothers finally left for work, leaving a tired Jaemin to rest. Renjun, Mark, Haechan and Jaemin worked at Velvet Town, a well-known entertainment company in their country, this year was going to be their 2nd year working as song writers and vocal coaches in the company. They smiled as they spotted their CEO chatting with the receptionist, “Irene-noona!” she turned and grinned at them. They walked over to her, “Hey guys, where is Jaemin, I hope he’s not sick again,” she asked, worried. “Unfortunately,” Mark sighed. The woman tutted, “Aww poor baby,” they adored the human woman, she was smart and knew how to fight for what was right. She was the one who firmly stood up for them when other board member questioned her decision to employ very young and ‘inexperienced’ boys. She was a brave soul, never afraid to tell one off when they were wrong.

“You seem happier than usual today?” Haechan observed, making their boss smile wider, “Oh remember that boyfriend I talked about?” Renjun rolled his eyes fondly, “Oh, how can we forget, you always gush about him,”It was true though. Irene just like Haechan, had been on the hunt for love, they had long depressing talks about it and it was a relief that the woman had finally found what she was looking for. She mentioned that he worked at a software company in another city.

“It’s been what, 6 months?” Mark asked. “Yes, it will be 6 months tomorrow and he’s taking me on a mini vacation, I can’t wait. Yeri said she saw him entering a jewellery shop, do you think he’s gonna propose?” she gushed. “I don’t know, noona, maybe he was buying a necklace or something, isn’t 6months too early for a proposal?”

Irene patted Haechan’s shoulder, “Sometimes love doesn’t care about timing, you know.” The others nodded in understanding.

*****

“I swear, Dad, Mark is the one who stole your coffee, he shared it with Injunie,” Haechan blurted out as they sat down in their father’s study. Their hyungs laughed at this, Kris only sighed, “These kids, anyway, Haechan, it isn’t about the coffee that you and Jaemin drank yesterday, I have something important to ask of you,” The three young vampires were at their workplace and had gotten confused when Kai called them back home. Kai never called when they were at work which got them worried.

“You know Professor Yesung, right?” Luhan asked cautiously. Yesung was a respected scientist who had done so much for their world. He was once offered a spot in SM- Super Junior but he politely declined. He currently worked at Elyxion University, a big University in their city.

They nodded, “I’m sure you heard us discussing the new antidote that he is currently working on?” their uncle/brother continued, they nodded again. The professor was working on a very important antidote, one that would take the vampire, and the werewolf world, to some extent, to the next level. Vampires were affected by werewolf bites and vervaine. While there was no war between the 2 species, their relationship was still shaky and there were some rogue werewolves and vampires here and there. About 1000 years ago there had been a dangerous werewolf-vampire war, there was so much bloodshed, so even now, everyone was still a bit wary. The antidote will aim to make vampires immune to vervaine and werewolf bites.

“Believe it or not, SM hasn’t employed guards to protect the poor professor, they’re doubting his project I assume, he’s in great danger. Those SM idiots are too fucked up.” Kris muttered.

“Appa, language, but Super Junior are your friends don’t they always have a plan?” Renjun supplied. “I didn’t swear, Junnie, I never do. They’re my friends but I’m not afraid to call them out on their shit. This time they don’t have a plan, instead, they’re focusing on other things which is why I need you on this. I need you to listen carefully ok?” the Wu patriarch then continued, “Everyone and their mothers know that I’m very over protective of you guys. But lately, I have realised that it is time I let you grow into the brave young men you were born to be. I, and your brothers won’t always be available and you need to learn to protect yourselves from any harm, I need to sleep peacefully knowing that whenever I’m not here, you would be able to protect yourselves. That’s why I think it’s important that you guys enrol yourselves at Elyxion and become Yesung’s undercover guards. I and your brothers are going to be attending an SM meeting in China starting from tomorrow. We don’t know how long the meeting will go on but we’ll drop by there and then to make sure you guys are fine. I know it’s scary but don’t you worry, whenever something goes wrong don’t hesitate to call us, even Chanyeol and Baekhyun. It was very hard on us to assign this to you, it truly breaks our hearts. We could’ve done it ourselves if we weren’t called to the meeting. Mark, I’m trusting you to lead this mission. Keep an eye on each other, make sure Nana and the rest are ok. Most importantly make sure you yourself are ok.”

“We kinda did something like this when we were your age. It’s scary but it’s a strengthening process – if you feel like it’s too much, don’t be afraid to be vocal about it, ok? It doesn’t make you look weak.” Sehun added on to their father’s words.

The young siblings looked at each other, discussing with their eyes. They reached a conclusion, now was the time to prove themselves to their family, time to show that they can also be trusted to take care of their family members. Mark looked at the purebloods in determination, “Yes we will do it, we won’t let you down.”

******

Mark sighed softly as he sat on the lonely park bench. The sun was setting meaning that people were preparing to go back to their homes. He thought about what had occurred during his day. No matter how many times Jaemin had had these episodes, they could never get used to it. The raw pain in Jaemin’s eyes as he cried out for things he didn’t even know himself scared and worried them. They even begged their Appa and elder brothers to find help but they only shook their heads sadly, saying that would only make things worse. It just hurt to see their loud and chaotic Nana become a shell even if it’s for a few minutes. Mark was so lost in thought that he failed to notice 2 little fur babies running towards him. He almost jumped from the bench as he felt something tickling his legs. He looked down and saw 2 little bichon frise puppies fighting for his attention, making his heart burst into uwus; and as he was about to lean down to pet them, he heard a shout. He wasn’t prepared for what he saw – a boy was running in his direction and it was like in those sappy movies Sehun, Haechan and Jaemin forced them to watch, where everything is put in slow motion. The boy looked like he wasn’t human at all, with features like an anime character and a Disney character all at once. Mark swore he could see butterflies flying around the boy’s white-blonde hair which formed a halo right round his head. He looked like he was around his age

“Sorry, the twins are not normally like this,” his voice was angelic too! Even when it sounded rushed and worried. Mark’s mouth opened and closed as he struggled to find the words to say, “Hey, are you ok? Did they hurt you?” the angel observed him worriedly, bringing him back to earth. “No, um-” he paused to clear his throat, “I’m fine and they didn’t hurt me don’t worry.” The angel smiled in response and sat down next to Mark – he was instantly hit with a scent he had never smelled before. The boy didn’t smell human but at the same time he didn’t smell like a supernatural being at all – whatever it was, he didn’t want to get away from it like ever. Mark stopped himself before he could be caught sniffing around like a dog. “You don’t look fine, here,” the angelic boy gently placed one of the dogs in his lap and it was like the puppy was waiting for that moment as it cuddled up to his T-shirt. Mark gently lifted it and nuzzled his face in the clean white fur making the puppy release a soft happy whine. Both men smiled softly. “She likes you.” The white-blonde prince observed with a soft smile. Mark turned to look him and smiled back, “I like her too.” They regarded each other softly until they could feel their faces getting hotter (if that was even possible, in Mark’s case). The blonde cleared his throat, breaking the moment and looked down shyly. “Her name is Cleo. And this little demon right here,” he patted the puppy in his lap, “Is Leo.” _And what about you? What is your name? Mark thought._ He wanted to ask but his awkward ass was too shy to do so, he only hoped the other would do the honours. _Guess I’ll have to call him Angel for now._

The vampire chuckled in amusement, “Cleo and Leo huh.” Angel only shrugged, “My brother and I are not that creative with names. Guess which one is mine.” Mark was quiet for a moment as he observed the puppies. “The one I’m holding is yours, I can smell it – um – I mean – never mind.” Shit, Angel was going to think he was weird. Fortunately, he only laughed. “You have a sharp nose mmm, yeah you’re right, Leo takes after my twin brother, so mischievous and savage but at the end of the day he would do anything for his sister.”

Mark smiled sadly, “Yeah, I know what it feels like.” He stroked Cleo’s fur as he got reminded of the reason that brought him here in the first place. Angel observed him quietly, “Hey, I don’t want to intrude and ask you to tell me what happened, but whatever it is, it will be fine.” Mark was now certain that this man had to be a real angel, he was so touched that he found himself pouring out his heart. “It’s my brother. We’re adopted but it still counts right.” The blonde nodded encouragingly, “He’s a happy person most times, one of the mood makers in our family so it is saddening when for instance, we are having dinner, laughing around, then all of a sudden, he just starts crying. Whenever this happens, whether we’re at the table, outside, he starts running around as if searching for something. We chase him, catch him and ask him what it is he is looking for. He goes quiet and tells us that he doesn’t even know himself – that makes him cry harder. It’s so hard to subdue him and you can feel the pain in his eyes and heart. He does calm down after about 30 minutes but seeing the pain in his never gets old. We want to make him better but we don’t even know how. You know what the most painful thing is? When he comes out of his room after the episodes and acts as if nothing happened. I just –” his voice broke at the end and he felt another head nuzzling his tummy. Leo had joined his sister, well as much as he could. Angel reached over to stroke the other puppy but never made a move to take him back. “The twins have this weird thing where they’re just in tune with your emotions. About your brother, did your parents ever try to get help or something?”

The vampire’s frown deepened, “Believe me, it has happened more times than I can count but every time my Dad and older brothers always tell us not to worry. we tried to find help secretly, but no one has ever heard of Nana’s case.” Mark felt so useless, so hopeless. His train of thought was stopped as he suddenly felt a calming feeling travelling down his spine. He looked down to see that Angel had placed his soft looking hand on his bicep. “Do you have powers or something. I’m feeling better. Um sorry if that sounded cheesy.” He suddenly felt awkward and wished he could glue his mouth, now the other would think he was weird. Angel giggled cutely and Mark swore that he was transported to heaven, “Don’t be embarrassed. People do tell me that I have this comforting aura. About your brother, call me silly or something but it seems as if your brother is looking for his soulmate.” Still, that didn’t make the vampire better. In all his 85 years, he had never learnt to get rid of his awkwardness – wait, did he say soulmate? Does that make sense? He didn’t even realise he said that out loud, Angel just laughed, no trace of anger in his voice, “Like I said, it might be silly.” Could the ground open up and swallow him please? The blonde’s hand left his arm and he instantly felt empty but then he felt the same hand holding his own. “Wow your hands are cold, even though it’s warm. Are you sure you’re ok?”

“Oh, I run cold don’t worry. Your hands are kinda cold too. Maybe you’re the one who’s sick.” For sure, the blonde’s hands were cold but not as cold as his vampire hands. How was he going to explain to the beautiful human that he was cold by default? Angel only shook his head, “I’m alright, I was just holding on to the bench’s arms, didn’t you notice?” he giggled again. Mark mentally face palmed, there he goes again, embarrassing himself. Before he could think of another excuse, he felt his hand being squeezed. “You tend to over think, don’t you? Anyway, I wanted to distract your hyper active brain by doing a palm reading session with you.”

The brunette’s eyes widened comically, “Wait, you’re serious?” Angel was already tracing the lines on his palm making Mark involuntarily let out a soft giggle. “It’s for fun, nothing serious. Oh, you’re ticklish I see,” the blonde replied, still tracing the lines in his palms.

“Tell me about my secrets, oh great one,” the vampire joked as he tried to restrain giggles. Angel stopped tracing them then fixed his cat eyes on him with a mock serious expression. “I see………..that……….you’re…………..a frozen creature

!” Mark choked on his spit and started coughing. Shit maybe this guy was actually a real palm reader. Angel had a panicked expression as he gently patted the brunette’s back. “Honestly, I think you’re not feeling well today. Maybe you should go home and rest.” Mark only waved him off. “No no, I’m fine. Back to the session please?” the blonde looked at him skeptically, after a moment he shrugged. “Ok, I got the frozen idea from your cold hands, I thought it would be funny. Mmm, ok…..you’re not from here are you? I mean, sometimes your accent indicates that you came from an English-speaking country.” His voice was low since the puppies were now asleep. He and his brother had played with them before earlier on and that had tired them out.

Mark could work with that, “Um yeah, I’m originally from Canada and I occasionally visit there. I’m shocked you could pick on that, a few people can.” Angel shrugged again, “Your Korean is good, I’m just too observant for my own good. Ok, your turn, surprise me.” the two gazed at each other, Mark didn’t even know what to do expect to take the others hand and just hold it. “I- I don’t have anything to ask, my head is kinda empty now, erm sorry?” the human only brushed him off and took out his phone and earphones, he handed one to the vampire, “Here, some relaxing music for you.” Mark was relieved to find out it was music from one of his favourite singer, Harry Styles- Watermelon Sugar. he didn’t realise he was humming till Angel looked at him fondly. For once, he didn’t look away, they kept staring at each other until………

He doesn’t know who leaned in first but who cares anyway, not if he finally gets to taste those plump pink lips he couldn’t stop thinking of. The kiss was chaste and sweet, it was comforting and reminded him of the hot cocoa Jaemin made for them. They parted slowly and smiled softly at each other. There was no awkwardness at all and that made Mark forget about his awkward self. When he was shy, he was mega shy and when he was confident, he was hella confident. He finally found the confidence to lift his hand and stroke those lips with his thumb. Angel didn’t push him away, instead, he sighed softly and closed his eyes, peaceful expression on his face. “You make me forget things,” Mark murmured as he continued his task. The blonde opened his doe eyes, “You make me forget things too.”

The brunette felt a peacefulness he hasn’t ever felt before. This was their own bubble, him, the most beautiful, cute human ever, two cute and intelligent puppies. Who could ask for more? No one was allowed to pop this bubble, no one was going to stop him from finally getting Angel’s name. “Hey, I’ve been meaning to – ” Angel’s phone suddenly broke the peaceful atmosphere – popping the bubble. To his credit, the blonde did look apologetic as he removed his phone from his jacket pocket. His expression darkened when he saw the caller ID, “Is everything ok?” he was silent for a moment as he listened. Mark watched as his beautiful face grew more serious by the second. “Ok I’ll be on my way, gimme 10,” Angel replied as he was already standing up and picking up one of the puppies. His mouth opened in surprise, “5! Are you kidding me, dude? I have the twins with me, can’t you come get me, I’m at the local park.” he ended the call with a frustrated huff then turned to Mark, “I really did enjoy today believe me, but I have to go, it’s very urgent, I have to go back to work. See you later.” Angel looked so agitated that Mark had no choice but to let him go, though he felt so sad now, “It’s ok, do you want me to drive you there?” who could blame him? He wanted to spend more time with the other.

The blonde shook his head, visibly upset, “Unfortunately, my friend is going to pick me up, he said he’s in the area. Oh, there he is!” he looked in the direction that Angel pointed at and saw a tall hooded figure standing near a huge tree – that was fast. Angel hurriedly pressed a kiss on his cheek and left without another word. The figure took one of the dogs and they disappeared into the night.

*********

The waterfall had never looked this beautiful. It had always been Haechan’s favourite and he wondered why people rarely frequented this place – oh how could he forget! He and Jaemin had agreed that if more people knew about this place, then its beauty would be lost, so they (much to their father and older brothers’ chagrin), accompanied by a skeptical Mark and Renjun, came to the waterfall during the night and made scary hissing sounds. This scared visitors, i.e., couples. He would’ve loved coming here with his loved one but sadly, no one wanted him. Don’t get him wrong, he had his family who he loved to bits but he just needed that special someone, call him sappy if you will. he met many humans and vampires but it never felt right. His life goals were to find love and to find a cure for Jaemin, oh his Nana! His chest tightened as he thought of his helpless brother and partner in crime. Maybe if Haechan found his partner for life, they could travel together to find help for Jaemin.

His father had named him Haechan when he was turned. He said the younger resembled the sun and with his smooth, beautiful tan skin which remained that state despite him being a vampire, he could be one with the sun. But how can the sun shine when it doesn’t have it’s one and only love? He ached for that someone to watch old movies with whilst cuddling. He wanted to know someone like he’s never known another being and in turn, let them know him like he’s never been known by someone before. He wants to have what they call the honeymoon phase before working into the deeper stuff of the relationship where they support each other and heal each other’s wounds. He wants, no – he needs someone to talk to about everything and know their darkest secrets in exchange of his. He craves for that someone who will travel around the world with him, eating in the best restaurants and street vendors. He longs for someone who he will take to his favourite places in the world and who would also take him to theirs. Maybe they could discover new places together where none of them has ever been to before. Someone he could make love with until they both cry out in love and intense ecstasy.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol hyungs had empathised with him and had taken him with them to their travels, hoping he could find what he longed for. Unfortunately, it didn’t work. His hyungs had made up for that by making him experience one of the best vacations he’s ever had in a while, it had made ignoring the void in his heart easier. He didn’t even realise he was crying until he sniffed. He was so out of it that he didn’t hear footsteps behind him.

“Hey, are you alright?” a deep voice said from behind him. Haechan almost jumped at the sound then turned – he wished he hadn’t for what he saw was enough to make him want to jump in the water. No kidding but the guy walking towards him was the most handsome human being he had ever seen, that fact made him cry harder. “Is everything ok?” The stranger asked in concern. Haechan caught a whiff of his scent and almost drooled. The man didn’t smell like a supernatural being and yet he didn’t smell like any typical human being, Angel perhaps, Haechan thought with a smile. “And now you’re smiling, that’s actually like creeping me out,” the handsome no gorgeous tall guy had smooth pale skin, very dark hair it almost looked blue and juicy red lips. “You’re staring, kid,” gorgeous said with a chuckle, breaking the young vampire from his stupor, “Hey, I’m not a kid thank you very much,” to him it was offending when a guy you instantly got hooked on called you a kid.

The taller male laughed, “But you’re a kid, or should I call you baby?” Haechan almost choked on his spit, “Baby?” he questioned. The other smiled, “Well, you were crying like one just now.”

“I’m not a baby.” The shorter male couldn’t help but whine

“So I should call you kid then,” the handsome stranger replied cheekily. This guy seriously, Haechan thought with a cute scowl. “Yah like I said – ” the taller male cut him off, “Baby it is then.” He said with a smile, dimples accentuating that otherworldly face.

Haechan could only stammer, feeling his face heating up, well, as much as it could. He was about to retort only to get cut off again, “I’m Yoonoh but everyone calls me Jaehyun,”

“Ok.”

“You’re supposed to give me your name, you brat,”said Jaehyun in mock anger. Haechan snorted, “Wow, look at him, insulting someone he just met,” he said, making the human laugh again, dimples on full display again, “Plus you seem to enjoy giving me names, don’t you?” he continued. Jaehyun shrugged, “I did say I’ll call you baby, more so when you’re refusing me to give me your name,” Haechan groaned, already giving in, “It’s Donghyuck, fine, but no one has actually called me that in years. Call me Haechan.”

The taller male nodded thoughtfully, “Full sun, how fitting,” he murmured. It seemed as if he didn’t want to be heard but the shorter’s sharp hearing picked on it. “What was that?” he asked, just for the fun of it. Jaehyun shook his head, “Doesn’t matter,” he then stood up, wiping the stray leaves off his jeans then held out a hand. Haechan only raised an eyebrow in question. “For a sunny guy you sure do look cloudy, let’s go find food and come back here to eat. Haechan groaned but accepted the hand and was pulled up, the younger couldn’t help but pretend as if Jaehyun had pushed him harder than expected, thus making him tumble in his arms, _I’m only ~~a~~ vampire, don’t blame me, _he thought as he marvelled at that sturdy chest his head was now resting on. If only he could run his hands on those hard pecs that would be so nice. He would take his sweet time. What was wrong with him, he had never felt that way before, could Jaehyun be the one perhaps?

“-chan?, baby? I’m starting to get very worried now.” the smaller opened his eyes (when did he even close them?) and pushed himself away abruptly, “Sorry, wait, you called me baby again. If I called you that would you be happy?” honestly, Jaehyun was going to be the death of him. The other only smiled but didn’t answer, “Don’t misquote me, I’ll only call you baby cause you act like one. You just try to hide it,” _why am I being so defensive?_ Haechan asked himself grumpily. Jaehyun smiled wider, “But I didn’t say anything……..baby”

“Hahah funny,” the shorter male huffed. “Come on, let’s go. I hate it when I see people being sad, I’m gonna feed you till you become happy again,” for a guy he just met, Jaehyun sure looked determined, Haechan felt his heart flutter. “Ok, but I’m not promising anything. Those pre-valentine banners and promotions are a big turn off for me to be honest,” the taller laughed again. Seriously, the vampire was getting addicted to that laugh and smile which he had seen so many times that night. It felt good knowing that people were happy because of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a strange ruffling sound in the bushy area to their left. “Hyung? Did you hear that?” the other shook his head, “No. what’s wrong?”

“I heard something moving over there,” he pointed towards the bushes. Jaehyun took his hand and squeezed it, “It was probably a bird or something, come on, let’s get going, we need to come back here, remember.” Haechan tried shaking off the bad feeling he just got. If there was one thing he trusted other than his family, it was his intuitions, they sometimes let him down but rarely. In the morning he had told Luhan hyung, his appa and his brothers excluding Jaemin and Sekai who were still asleep that something bad was going to happen that day – for sure Jaemin had experienced pain. Was it really a bird? He felt a hand squeezing his own, he looked at the handsome male, “Can we not come back here after eating?”

“Sure thing.” The human reassured. They walked until an expensive looking car was in sight, “Rich boy I see,” Haechan teased the human, “Oh look who’s talking, you don’t think I didn’t notice those designer clothes, did you?” the vampire only rolled his eyes, smiling in thanks as Jaehyun opened the door for him like a true gentleman. It was after he had settled down that he noticed Jaehyun hadn’t gotten in the car yet. “It’s nothing big don’t worry. I think I dropped my wallet by the waterfall, I’ll be back in a second,” he said as he locked the car, “Hey, don’t lock me in, I ‘ll help you look for it and what if something gets you there?” Jaehyun smiled gently, “Like I said, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I have to lock you in because I need to keep you safe. I didn’t tell you this but my car has high tech security stuff, nothing will come for you.” The vampire laughed at that, “So modest I see.” The taller only rolled his eyes and ran back to the waterfall, leaving Haechan to question himself on why he always felt safe with the guy.

In a minute, or less than that, if Haechan could only be honest with himself, the gorgeous guy was nearing the car, a wallet in his hand. He unlocked the car and got in, “See, still unharmed.”

“Whatever, just drive.”

They drove around aimlessly until Haechan spotted a digital banner on a cake shop, “Wanna go in?” Jaehyun asked as saw the longing expression on the smaller’s face. “It’s ok, hyung, plus it specifically says free cake tasting for about-to-be-married couples,” Jaehyun shrugged at that, “We could pretend to be one if you want, here shift the ring on your forefinger to the engagement finger,” the vampire could only look at him in surprise. “You don’t mind?”

The human shrugged again, “It’ll be fun, shall we?” the vampire nodded and they parked then got out of the car, “Hey I would’ve opened the door for you,” it was a sight to see the stoic looking man whine like a baby. The sun-kissed male laughed, pulling him to the entrance of the exquisite looking shop, “2 rich looking males hunting for free samples, they won’t buy it,” Haechan muttered, Jaehyun squeezed his hand gently, “Have a little faith in us.”

They were greeted by a happy looking woman who cooed at their joined hands. They had fun, feeding each other cakes, sometimes very big bites just to tease each other. “So which one was your favourite?” the kind waitress asked, when they finished going through all the flavours offered. The ‘couple’ looked at each other for a moment, “I personally liked the choc-caramel cake, what about you, babe?” Haechan asked, perfectly falling into the role, shocking even himself. “You know I’m a sucker for caramel, love, so it’s pretty obvious how much I would enjoy the choc-caramel, let’s go for that one.” They looked at each other, soft, shy smiles passing between them, “To be honest with you guys, you’re the realest looking couple I have encountered in a while,”the waitress said, a gentle smile adorning her face. Haechan didn’t know what to feel about that. While he felt a connection with the other, he was sure it was one-sided, he hoped he was wrong though. Jaehyun smiled at the waitress, taking Haechan’s hand in the process, looking him straight in the eye, “Thank you ma’am, I love him very much,” he said very softly and seriously, what a good actor, the vampire thought with a pang.

They thanked the staff and headed back to the car, a quiet and comfortable atmosphere around them. The taller jogged to open the door for Haechan and he thanked him quietly. The shorter requested to be dropped off near his workplace. In 15 minutes, they reached the place and Haechan turned to look at the other, “Jaehyun, thank you for distracting me, I really appreciate it. If we had time, I would rant about my issues to you,” the human took his hand, “Hey, it’s ok, you don’t have to tell me anything, I’m just happy to have put a smile on your breath taking face and that’s more than enough for me,” he was about to continue speaking but his phone rang loudly, breaking the soft romantic-like atmosphere around them. Jaehyun looked torn, but ended up declining the call. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair, it was Haechan’s turn to ask, “Is everything ok?” the taller sighed again, “No, I mean, yes, look I had a great time, I don’t even want to lie to you. I don't even know how many times I smiled tonight. It’s been a while since I let loose like this but I gotta go, my, um, girlfriend is calling me,” Haechan felt his spirit leaving him, leading him back to square one. Of course, someone like Jaehyun would be taken, why did he think otherwise. There now was no doubt that the other had been treating him like a dongsaeng all along. “Can we exchange numbers?” Jaehyun asked but the shorter male shook his head, “I don’t think that’s a good idea, thank you for tonight, but I have to go. Goodbye, Jaehyun,” he got out of the car, ignoring the man calling his name. he could hear the car door opening and he increased his pace, hoping to reach the elevator faster; further distancing himself from the gorgeous stranger.

********

He sat on his desk, reading a book, once in a while taking a sip of blood from his glass. He looked at the glass and sighed, “Too stale,” he snapped his fingers and a second later, a knock was heard, “Enter,” a man entered, bowing, “It’s a good night isn’t it?” he asked his servant, “Yes, sir it is,” the servant answered, bowing again, “A night suitable for a party perhaps?” the servant nodded. The tall vampire smiled, “Great, get me 14 party goers tonight, those ones who look too stoned, I need fresh blood, it’s been a long while. That would be all.” The vampire servant bowed again, leaving the room. Another knock was heard again, “Enter,”

Another vampire, a female this time, entered, dressed in all black and bowed, “ Good evening, Master?” the vampire addressed didn’t even bother to answer, “Any progress?” the other vampire cleared her throat before answering, “ We managed to break into Professor Yesung’s lab but we found nothing, I guess he was warned, by who we don’t know because SM hasn’t sent guards to protect him.” The more powerful vampire rose to his full intimidating height, “Ah SM, pretentious shits they are, I expected a thousand guards, now look at them, neglecting their own. Wait and see, they will only come for him when the antidote is successful, continue please?”

“Rumours also say SM is planning on upgrading their equipment especially weapons , there won’t really be a leader for this project, it is said there will be different leaders according to the weapon being made because of their area of speciality,” the boss nodded, a mocking smile on his face, “SM and it’s ways of trying to empower workers, how ridiculous, can't wait to kill them all and tear their body parts apart. And what about **him**? Gather more information on him and that’s an order. Leave me.”

Soon, the entire world would be at his feet, worshipping him - no one will stop him, not even the 'Almighty' SM and their allies, he’ll make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun and Haechan, who would’ve expected it? I love their real-life dynamics, such an underrated ship, don’t you think? Even Markyong too. How was the first chapter? please don’t forget what you read here because it will come in handy in the following chapters. And oh, Haechan’s love woes were inspired by a website called intimate power.com. I don’t really know what love is (Despite being a uni student) so I had to get help from the internet. Please leave some kudos for this needy soul& Please comment below, I would really love to read your thoughts and discuss more about this chapter. bye for now, stay tuned for chap 2


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hie again. Here's the 2nd chapter, I hope you enjoy. I have to warn you guys, this is unedited

“Let me get this straight, so you met a guy, played with his dogs, kissed, but you didn’t get his name?” Haechan asked in disbelief, Mark only nodded grumpily making his brothers laugh, “I can’t believe this, I thought you were finally growing up,”Renjun said, raising his hands to the sky when they finally calmed down. Jaemin rushed to grab a paper Mark was holding and smirked, “Oh a song, I see. ‘I’ll be your morning star and you’re my angel’, getting lyrical, Mark,” the said vampire grabbed his paper back, “You will understand when your time comes, just look at Haechan,” earlier on, Haechan had come home almost in tears, whining about how he finally met the one for him but who turned out to be human and taken. Jaemin had said this in response, “I’m a moral and ethical person, Haechanie but you’ve been waiting for this person for more than a decade, I think you should fight for him at least, it’s not like he’s married or anything” Haechan had scoffed, telling his brother that he had morals, thank you very much. Renjun had piped in too, saying, “Imagine if it were your boyfriend being chased after by some guy looking for true love,”

Back to the issue here, Mark banged his head on his study desk, “He’s so innocent looking and precious, I just felt like protecting him, you know? Though I felt so awkward and embarrassed myself. Why didn’t I ask for his name, why?? Now I don’t think I’ll ever see him again,” he continued banging his head until he felt Haechan’s hands pulling him away, gently, “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. We’ll be fine,”

“Dear diary, my brothers found love yesterday night,” Renjun said in mock thought, “But none of it worked out, “Jaemin finished for him. Contrary to these statements, Jaemin and Renjun wished they would find a way to help their brothers. Haechan may not seem like it but anyone who was close to him could tell how hurt he was. The feeling of grasping something that you have ached for and only for it to slip away was never a good thing.

Later, they found themselves at work, meeting Irene who looked upset with dark circles under her eyes. “Hie, noona, weren’t you supposed to go on that vacation?” Mark asked their boss. She sighed, “He called last minute, saying there was an urgent matter at work, something about data loss and recovery, no big deal. Anyway, enough about me, Jaemin-ah, how are you now feeling,” they could tell it was a big deal but decided to humour her, “I’m now ok, thanks for asking,” she ruffled his hair, “That’s great, catch you guys later, I’m helping in preparing for the 6 month company party. You’re coming right?”

“Of course, noona, wouldn’t miss it,” Renjun reassured her. Their elder brothers had called in already, notifying the company about their returning to university though they would come and work part-time when they could.

*********

“Haechan, our very own Haechan watching a news channel, what has happened to you?” Renjun asked jokingly, taking a seat next to him. The other only slapped his arm, leading to a slap fight interrupted by Jaemin, “Honestly, I didn’t raise you to be like this, no more food for you,” he sat in between them, crossing his arms. Mark joined them a few minutes later, also being shocked that Haechan was the one to put the news channel, “Yah, aren’t I allowed to care for my country for once?”

‘ **Breaking News, 14 college students were found dead near the Diamond Crystal Woods, a source reported that they were high off drugs and decided to visit the woods to play truth or dare. Bites were identified on their necks and it is suspected to be inflicted by the dangerous wild animals known to live in there……’**

The last time they were this shaken was when Luhan-hyung had told them about the fool history of the vampire-werewolf war and a man named Etta. Vampire and werewolf relations were never at their best and were way worse than during this era.

_The war was led by Etta, one of the oldest pureblood vampires to date. The war had ended with the werewolves being forced to yield due to the high numbers of deaths at their sides. Etta, being the blood thirsty vampire that he is, did not stop there, he started planning what he called the ‘world domination’ where he would want to conquer both the vampire and werewolf world. After this he would go on to dominate the human world. The only thing in his way was the SM society led by Leeteuk. He tried infiltrating their headquarters but did not anticipate the powerful protection spells placed by the witches of the different eras, the strongest being those that were placed by the witch who had passed away 18 years prior. She was known to be one of the most powerful witches to have ever existed, the most powerful being the very first witch._

_Etta knew there was going to be a new witch and he had to get to them before SM got to. SM managed to get a hold of most witches and raised them, helping them in power control etc. The key to his mission was a witch who would help them in taking down SM first. It took him several years to find one but in the end he succeeded. From the country of Taiwan, he found a young boy named Tuan, who was bullied by his peers and abused by his father, he was 18. This made it easier for him to manipulate. Instead of teaching him power control, he advised the boy to let loose. Despite that, they still failed to take down the headquarters and Tuan almost got taken in by SM if he hadn’t interfered earlier. He began eliminating other vampires and werewolves who actively went against him. What Etta didn’t see coming though, was a revolution comprising other powerful clans such as the SHINee, TVQX and the Wu clans. The leader was Kris Wu, a man he personally hated for various reasons. Their hatred ran deep, (But that’s a story for another day) and the only way to end it was to kill each other. Another thing he didn’t see coming was Tuan repenting and getting back to his senses. In a bout of anger, he manipulated and forced him to transfer his powers to him, something which had never been done before. Because vampire and witch senses are not compatible, it ended doing more damage than good. Tuan died and Etta was weakened and delirious. This gave the perfect opportunity for Kris to end him. The kids were just thankful that there was no witch in their era._

_“Your dad believes he’s still out there, dormant, waiting for his strength to come back,” Luhan finished, looking at each kid’s shaken expression. “And what about you, hyung?” Mark had wondered out loud, the elder vampire chuckled darkly, “I don’t know what to believe, it’s only best to be prepared,”_

_*************_

“Eww, I hate school already,” Haechan groaned a week later, as they neared the campus, having parked their car. “I completely understand you,” Jaemin groaned too. Meanwhile, Mark didn’t know what to feel about this. He had to make his family proud, it was his responsibility. He had to protect his brothers, making sure nothing happened to them, even the Professor, this antidote would do wonders for their race so to a certain extent he didn’t want to let his race down. he felt a gentle hand on his arm and looked up to see Renjun looking at him comfortingly, “Hey, don’t pressure yourself, we’re proud of you either way,” Haechan and Jaemin nodded encouragingly, Mark could already feel himself getting better. “Thanks, guys. Ok, Dad or Luhan-hyung, I’m not sure who, already enrolled us. We will be taking the Lab sciences degree since that will get us closer to being taught by Professor Yesung. We all took this degree at some point so keeping up with school work won’t be difficult. We have to be careful; his lab was just broken into but fortunately, he was warned beforehand. That’s it for now, any questions?” they all shook their heads and walked to the main reception point, leaving the car park where they came across 8 shiny motorcycles. They whistled in admiration and continued on their way. At the reception point they met a friendly looking guy of a slender built, talking to the receptionist. He smiled upon seeing them, “I was just waiting for you. My name is Lee Daehwi and I’m the student council president. Welcome to Elyxion University, I’m going to be showing you around, if you don’t mind,” they shook their heads and introduced themselves, including their majors, “Oh snap, I’m a Bio major but I’m sure we’ll cross paths. Since it’s lunch time, do you want me to show you the café first? We’ll have a quick lunch then we continue the tour before lunch ends so you can attend your afternoon lectures?”

“That’s a good idea, right, guys?” Mark turned to the others who agreed. Daehwi smiled at their awed expressions as they passed the various buildings, “So beautiful right? You’ll love it here, we have to thank the major sponsor for this university, Wu Yifan, though he’s dead by now,” the rest were conflicted between laughter and surprise, “Ok, he’s the café, phew, thank Goodness it isn’t that full yet, let’s take a seat, the staff will serve us,”

The café looked as if it was drawn out of a magazine, with shiny dark tiles. Daehwi briefed them on some things as they looked around, gaze stopping on a table of eight guys in biker jackets. Daehwi looked in their direction, “Oh, those are third year seniors, they’re known as the bad boys of our school, they are so cool and their looks are so unreal I know, their leader is Lee Taeyong, that one with white-blonde hair. The one he’s sitting on is Yuta, and the tall giant looking one is Johnny. That’s Ten, the biggest flirt of this school, rumour has it that he slept with half the campus. That one is Lucas,” He continued pointing at them discreetly, “Kun, Hendery and last but not least, Jaehyun, so – ” he was interrupted by his phone ringing, he looked at them apologetically, “Sorry guys, I have a few matters to attend to, I’ll be back in 10 minutes tops,” with that he stood up and rushed out, finally answering his phone.

No one had been listening to him as they had all fixed their eyes on that table, “Guys, that’s the one I was talking about, the one I met yesterday,” Mark couldn’t keep his eyes away from Taeyong, who was laughing and sitting comfortably on the lap of a guy with white-blonde hair streaked with purple highlights and shaved sides, Yuta?

“He’s very handsome, but didn’t you say he was angelic and innocent?” Renjun asked, “I thought so too,” but apparently, he was wrong. The angel he met yesterday was not capable of wearing biker jackets, driving motorcycles and wearing dark make up – but then again, who was he to judge a book by its cover. His heart ached when he saw the guy Taeyong was sitting on tighten his hands on the former’s waist, he swore he had never felt that jealous. Jaemin noticed his expression, “I think they’re related, look at their side profiles closely,” for sure at some angles, he noticed a resemblance, “Didn’t you say he had a twin brother?” Renjun reminded him, and oh! How could he forget? Suddenly he felt as if the rest of the day would pass on well, he turned and saw Haechan’s frozen expression, come to think of it, the guy had been uncharacteristically silent. They followed his gaze and saw that it was fixed on a tall, pale guy with dark blue hair and otherworldly features including, “Dimples, Haechan, weren’t you gushing about a guy with dimples yesterday? That’s your Jaehyun?” Mark asked, curious, Haechan huffed, “It’s him. I honestly don’t know how I feel about meeting him. I need to stay away for him to save my stupid heart,” it was as if Jaehyun heard him for he turned and saw Haechan. His jaw dropped and he looked as if he was going to stand up and head to their table but Taeyong only shook his head, and the brothers’ sharp hearing caught him whispering, “Not now, Jaehyun,” with Johnny, holding his arm in place. Haechan made sure not to turn in their direction, focusing on playing with his food which had just arrived and ignored the heavy stare pouring down his back. Mark was about to look away from the table when ‘angel’ finally turned to him and met his eyes. His twin brother whispered something in his ear, making him nod and turn away, with a smirk that was so unlike him. The vampire didn’t know how to feel about that

Daehwi came in that second, continuously apologising for being late, “Guys please forgive me. I come bearing news though, your next class was supposed to be intro to lab sciences by Professor Yesung. I’m not sure if you know this, but his lab was broken into by thieves, I’m not sure what they wanted, the guy always experiments on many things. Unfortunately, he’s still shaken by the incident so he was given the rest of the week off. From your timetable, his lecture was the only one this afternoon, urgh lucky you guys,” he groaned. They had no lectures the next day too. They laughed at him and continued discussing various things.

Because they were free, they decided to drop by at work and say hie to Irene, that is if she wasn’t busy. The last time they had seen her was a week ago, where she looked so sad. They were greeted by her P.A ,Yeri who smiled and let them in, teasingly calling them the spoiled kids of the company.

They were let in and to their relief, she looked happy. She stood up to hug them, “Urgh, my babies, it’s only been a week and I’m missing you already. How was you first day at school?”

“It was alright. You look happy, did he finally propose?” Haechan asked in excitement. She laughed loudly at that, “I wish. For the first time in 6 months, he’s coming to visit me at work, I think he feels guilty for cancelling our trip. I couldn’t be happier that you decided to visit me now, I want you to meet him.”

They didn’t even have the time to answer as Yeri opened the door and poked her head in, “Boyfriend is here, noona,” Irene’s smile widened, “Let him in,” she hurriedly fixed her hair and clothes, mouthing, _do I look fine?_ They gave her a thumbs up. Haechan wished he hadn’t looked up – at all. Biker jacket, dark blue hair, dimples and intense eyes staring at him –

“Guys, I want you to meet the guy who has made my 6 months much happier, Jung Jaehyun. these are my lovely dongsaengs, Mark, Jaemin, Renjun and Haechan. They are like my little brothers so it’s like you’ve already met part of my family,” the brothers were frozen in shock, which Irene misunderstood, “Oh, I guess you’re shocked that I’m dating a younger guy right? But guys, love doesn’t care about age, you need to understand that as you grow older. I did mention that he worked outside the city but that’s part time, you know, when he has to help his dad, you said he own the company right, babe? Oh, how could I forget this, he also learns at Elyxion. Please keep an eye on my dongsaengs please?”

Jaehyun laughed at her rambling, “I’ll sure keep an eye on them,” Haechan felt funny at that. He felt as though the other was staring at him but when he looked up, he saw the other guy giving all his attention to his girlfriend. “Um, it was nice meeting you, Jaehyun-ssi, but we have to finish a song we were working on,” the rest nodded, taking their leave. When they were outside, Jaemin nudged Haechan, “You know what I said about fighting for him, I take it back, I just wish you weren’t in this situation though,”

“Me too, Jaemin, me too,”

An hour later, Haechan was in the parking lot standing next to his car (they were using his today), waiting for the others, what was taking them so long anyway?

“Haechan!” he turned and saw Jaehyun walking towards him. At that moment, he felt many emotions which overwhelmed him and that’s what made him hurriedly get in the car and drive off, literally running away from his feelings. Well about his brothers, they were vampires for a reason, right?

**“Dude, you practically ditched us,” Mark complained, “I don’t get why you guys are complaining, I did come back to get you,”**

************

“Guys, guess what?” Renjun burst into the kitchen where the rest of them were, still scolding Haechan on his stunt, he didn’t even wait for them to ask, “There’s going to be a ball tonight, celebrating the union of the werewolf prince, Felix and a vampire, I forgot from which clan but it’s a respected one. People are now nicknaming him the vampire prince,” Jaemin raised an eyebrow in response, “Um, why are you happy?”

Renjun scoffed, “This union means that our shaky and cautious relationship with the vampires will finally be over. This is good can’t you see? And did you know it’s a union out of love?”

Mark sighed, “That’s great but we have to protect Professor, remember?”

Haechan rose from his seat, “Mark-ah, this Ball is an important one, which means, Professor Yesung might be there,” he spoke slowly as if speaking to a baby then continued, “Plus, Nana, maybe you’ll finally find someone to hook up with. I said hook up not just kiss them and leave,”

Jaemin shook his head, “I don’t know guys, I don’t feel like going, I just feel so tired these days. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine,” they all looked at him worriedly, Renjun sighed, “Fine, maybe one of us will come back earlier whilst the rest remain, protecting Professor.”

"But he might not come, he's still in shock, remember?" Mark reminded them, making them shrug, "Whatever happens, let's just have fun," Haechan replied.

*********

“Hie Noona,” Haechan greeted his favourite noona with a brilliant smile, though he was dreading this private meeting. It was the following day and they had no lectures, Irene had called him, stating that she wanted him to come to her office. She smiled back in response, “Hie, sweetie, it’s been long since we had our private ‘mourning’ sessions though I’m partly to be blamed for this,” they both smiled softly, reminiscing about the days where they would cry about not finding love, accompanied by dramas, wine and ice cream. He didn’t need to be told to take a seat on the sofa, “Hey, you don’t have to apologize for finding love,” She came and sat beside him, taking his hand in her warm one, “Haechanie, It’s not that I don’t trust you but I’m just an insecure woman. You know about the half year celebrations which the company is going to hold in 2 weeks right? I personally requested to be the one in charge of desserts, you know me, I don’t like sitting around and bossing people around, so I went to Heavenly Delights earlier today. I got acquainted with one of the waitresses there, she was helping me and Yeri in selecting the desserts. She’s very social so she then mentioned that last week they were holding a free cake tasting for couples. She gushed about the cutest and realest couple she had ever seen,” Haechan froze, he knew where this was going. Irene then continued, “amidst her gushing, she pulled out her phone, stating that she didn’t want to intrude on their privacy but they looked so good together. She showed me a very interesting picture, Haechan,” to the vampire’s surprise, she didn’t look angry.

“Irene-noona, it’s not what it looks like, I’m not seeing him I promise. I got so depressed that day and I met him out of the blue. From the looks of it, Jaehyun-ssi has a big brother complex so he was just cheering me up and as for that cake shop, they were offering free samples for couples, we pretended to be one just for the fun of it. There’s nothing going on I promise. I don’t even have his number. I’m not sure what picture she showed you but it doesn’t even mean anything. I wouldn’t do that to you,”

She looked at him thoughtfully and squeezed his hand gently, “I know you wouldn’t do that to me, I’m just insecure cause you seem like his type, you know,” Haechan had to raise an eyebrow at that, “His type?” she shrugged, “I don’t know, he hasn’t ever told me his type but I don’t even know where my words came from,”

“Noona you’re crazy. Jaehyun-ssi looks like a great guy but there’s nothing going on, honestly.”

She laughed, “Honey, I believe you but promise me that if you both catch feelings for each other, you come to me, instead of cheating.”

“Irene-noona that won’t ever happen, ok?” she laughed again, “I hope so, you can take the rest of the day off,”

_*************_

“We have to go to the bookshop in the next city, it has all the books there,” Renjun said thoughtfully to Jaemin. They left their other brothers to mope in peace, with Haechan being called in by their boss for a private meeting which they had an idea what it was about.

“What I wouldn’t do for you, my Injunnie,” Jaemin held his heart dramatically which only earned him an eye roll, “By car or by foot?” he asked the older vampire, “We’ve got time, let’s just use the car,”

In no time at all, they had reached the other city, driving to the bookstore which was located near a forest which Jaemin felt so entranced by. “Come on, Nana, we don’t wanna be late,” Renjun said, pulling the other to the bookstore. Jaemin didn’t know what came over him but he found himself pulling away and running to the forest, ignoring the shouts of his name. He just had to find what he was looking for, for the first time he didn’t feel pain, only impatience. The forest was confusing to peruse in but he found no problem. He stopped when he saw a clearing only filled with green grass, small trees…….and a boy. He was the most handsome boy he had ever laid his eyes upon, with blonde hair being blown by the wind, revealing an enticing scent. He was clearly a vampire and had a strong jaw which could rival other people he knew. The boy fixed his gaze on him and it was like that gaze was pulling him towards the former. They were now closer, silently observing each other. Neither knew who leaned in first but they found their lips moving on each other’s urgently. This was more satisfying than drinking blood after years of not doing so, drawing each other closer as if it even possible. Wondering hands pulled hair, clothes, anything they could reach, it was like –

“WU JAEMIN WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING!!!”

They instantly pulled away, looking at each other in shock, finally coming back to their senses. They turned to see a panicking and frustrated Renjun behind them, when had he gotten closer? “Oh my God, Jaemin do you know who this is?” the older vampire groaned in frustration, pulling his hair, “That is the werewolf prince’s betrothed, Lee Jeno!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. very soon we'll start getting into the heavier stuff but don't worry, it's not too much.  
> bye for now.


End file.
